


Flower In Space

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: CLAMP - Works, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seishirou meets Subaru in space. [Firefly/X crossover]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower In Space

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on April 12th 2008 for Etrangere who requested: "Seishirou and Subaru in space." Admittedly this is not my usual fic^^

Among the important people gathered tonight for the Spring Festival, even though there was no spring in space, were the stars of the evening and perhaps that was meant literally. Who in the four reaches of the galaxy had not heard of the Sumeragi Twins? Their exotic beauty and the fact that they were twins made them a rare novelty, but the female twin danced and sang so well only because her brother supplied such melody as to make the spirit soar. The Qanoon was a harp with no material strings, played by touching the syntha-light strings and translating its player's emotions to make its sound. The young man's passion created a music that could twist the listener's heart into the deepest despair and lift it to the realms of a mythical heaven.

 

Seishirou watched from above the room, having found a small balcony so he would remain unseen. As the party drew close to its end and the sister was surrounded by her many admirers, the male twin collected his harp and slipped away from the bright lights and excited chatter.

 

......... Subaru carried his harp and left through the back door. He was always glad when the performances were over. So many fawning admirers with their lust-filled eyes and greedy hands. He couldn't understand how Hokuto liked that kind of attention.

 

Along the dark hallway, he saw a man leaning on the wall as if waiting for him.

 

"Your music was beautiful, if sad," the man remarked. He had a pleasant, deep voice. Subaru wondered if the man mistook him for his sister; it happened often enough. Especially when they both dressed in the loose kimono robes like they did tonight.

 

He drew closer and saw that the man was older and taller than he was. Subaru looked at him and the man returned his enquiring gaze.

 

_Hazel-gold eyes. What an unusual colour._

 

The man lifted his hand and caressed Subaru's cheek with a finger.

 

A spark of anger lit in Subaru's green eyes. "My sister is a Companion. I'm not." He was so sick of those lecherous men, thinking he had to be fey just because his looks were slightly delicate.

 

"I didn't come here to see your sister." The man smiled; a mysterious yet alluring smile. His finger trailed down Subaru's cheek to wrap around the young man's throat.

 

Subaru stood very still, feeling somehow like a caught prey. 

 

.............. The sound of water flowing woke him up. Subaru sat up and looked around the room. It was dark and silent but he didn't feel like calling for lights. The room looked the same. He felt the same too. Odd, wasn't sexual intercourse a rite of passage in many human cultures? Subaru didn't feel different; he was merely tired and a bit sore. He couldn't believe he'd agreed to have sex with a stranger but he'd been intrigued by the man and depression weighed heavy on his mind last night. Besides there was the hope that if he was no longer a virgin then his sister's admirers might stop pursuing him. 

 

The shower was turned off in the adjacent room and soon there were footsteps headed toward him. Subaru looked up from his contemplation of the bed spread and saw Seishirou standing before the bed.

 

"Really Subaru-kun, was I that bad last night?" The older man teased him.

 

Subaru didn't understand the teasing or the overt familiarity this man used in his interactions with Subaru. The man acted as though they’d met before and were best friends or some such. 

 

Seishirou sat down beside him and brushed Subaru's hair from his face. Subaru allowed it for a moment and shied away when the hand began to caress his cheek.

 

"So cold." Seishirou chuckled and sat up. He walked to the sofa and took off his bath robe. With his back to Subaru, it was easy for Subaru to see the tattoo that spread across the man's shoulder and all over his back. The tattoo of a large flower. Subaru blinked. No, not one large flower but several small flowers which seemed to suggest a shower of pink petals or a large flowering tree.

 

"You're..," Subaru's voice caught. He recognized the pattern, half the galaxy did.

 

Seishirou calmly zipped his shirt. The entire ensemble was black and the shirt with its long sleeves and high collar did nothing to dispel the image of an assassin. A very renowned assassin. 

 

"You should get dressed, Subaru-kun. Agents from the Ryu units will be here soon." The man put on his long black coat.

 

The Dragon Units were the Alliance's special security task force. They targeted terrorists, high profile criminals, and expert mercenaries working without the Alliance's sanction. Assassins were usually under the aegis of the Assassins Guild.. unless one was a Shadow Assassin. The name given to those whose identities were not known but their actions seen in a trail of blood and bodies. He was angry. It was rare that he felt anger but it rose in his chest, hot and ravenous, seeking a target. "You knew. You knew they'd come after me if I was with you and you did it anyway," Subaru's tone was coldly furious. "Why? Why involve me in your world? I have a life, a sister. I don't need this." 

 

Seishirou smiled and leaned forward and Subaru tried to slap the man but his wrist was caught in a punishing grip. "Really? Was it a good life, Subaru-kun? Were you happy?" Seishirou leaned and whispered into Subaru's ear. "I don't think you were happy at all. The lights, the glamour, the fake adulations. That is your sister's realm. Where do you belong in it?"

 

Green eyes narrowed in pain. Subaru pulled his hand from Seishirou's grip and looked away. Silence permeated the room; a sad, pregnant kind of silence. 

 

"Come now. We don't have time left," Seishirou said quietly.

 

......... They stood in the shadow of a warehouse and Seishirou pointed out a firefly-class ship to him. 

 

"The captain of the _Serenity_ is a bit unconventional," Seishirou smirked, "But he's a very capable man."

 

Subaru looked at Seishirou. That comment had a hidden meaning but the man merely smiled innocently at him. 

 

"Go on. And here's your bag."

 

A heavy bag was thrust into Subaru's hands and he was pushed forward. 

 

"But Hokuto-chan.. ummmph!"

 

He was seized and kissed rather passionately. 

 

"I left her a note saying there was a misunderstanding and until it was cleared up with Alliance security you’re taking an extended holiday."

 

Subaru frowned. Knowing his sister she'd probably believe it but she'd be able to get him a pardon if necessary. Her network of acquaintances was vast and she walked in many high social circles. He raised his eyes from the ground and was about to protest the idea but found the other man was gone. Subaru stared but there was no one in the alley. He sighed; he should be angry with Seishirou and he was. They were strangers who'd spent one night together; it didn't entitle the man to ruin Subaru's life. It wasn't in his nature though to sustain anger for long and he found himself hoping the entire issue would be resolved soon. Hokuto-chan would help him; he was sure of it. She was much better at dealing with worldly issues than he was. Having made up his mind, he walked quickly to the small spaceship and peered up at its ramp.....

 

........... A man in dusty clothing soon came out and glared at the stranger.

 

"Good evening, sir. I'm looking for Captain Malcolm Reynolds. I'm told Lady Inara travels with him." The tone was very polite and the accent screamed high society member from the Core planets. 

 

He gave the man the equivalent of an electronic scan. Pretty, delicate face, freakishly long eyelashes over green eyes, and a heavily embroidered cloak over silk robes. Oh yeah, pretty obvious what this young man was.

 

"My ship is _not_ a whorehouse," he snapped.

 

The young man turned an unappealing shade of red and looked ready to sink into the ground.

 

" _Mal!_ " A hand appeared out of nowhere and slapped the man called Mal on the shoulder. A beautiful woman dressed in red brocade robes stepped from behind him and addressed the young man. 

 

"Sumeragi-san, Konbanwa." Inara bowed slightly. "Please forgive my friend's manners. He was raised by wild dogs." She drove an elbow into Mal's side before he could say anything more. "Please step inside and allow me to serve you some refreshments." She put a hand on Sumeragi's arm and drew him inside. The young man inclined his head to Mal as he passed by. 

 

Mal stared at them and fumed. "I'm not taking another of your kind on board!" he shouted. It was useless though. He could hear Inara's voice saying ".. heard.. need a musician.. accompany... me.." 

 

~ End ~


End file.
